Love-struck on Aya
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: First Meeting, and love, for Sahuna and Vajen Ama Darav.


**Love-struck on Aya**

**A/N- 1,000 words or less challenge prompt fic. Prompt was "Lovestruck!"**

**I also did a slightly different style, wanted to...experiment a little- one section showing first meeting, the other showing love-struck. **

* * *

Revolution 789/2782CE- The First Meeting...

Vajen Ama Darav, a very well renowned Angara Resistance fighter, walked down the streets of Aya at a brisk pace. He had a purple skin tone and was dressed in black armor with matching under-suit.

He had delivered some information the Aya Resistance base would find useful in preparing new Resistance fighters. While Aya was safe and hidden from the Kett by the Scourge, those who lived here and weren't visitors still helped in the fight against the Kett.

The Angara had been at war with the Kett since before he was born, a horrible war that has lasted 43 years, with no end in sight. The Kett were hellbent on either enslaving or killing Angara, and often, they never saw their abducted kin again.

The Angara turned to walk down one of the side streets, which had considerably less people than the main streets.

A few moments later, Vajen heard crying. _Who? _He quickened his pace, following the sound.

Rounding a corner, he saw a woman crying on a bench, shoulders slumped, tears running down her cheeks, and holding a datapad.

Vajen quickly walked to her, sat down beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name? Are you okay?" Her bioelectric field was in disarray, common with extreme grief like he was witnessing.

The woman had a tan-yellow skin tone and was dressed in civilian clothing. "Sahuna Osaa." She leaned into Vajen, who embraced her and used his bioelectric field to try to sooth her and her own field. "I-I am not okay, my family...the Kett took most of them on Voeld. Only one of my sisters, and three young children from one of my other sisters the Kett took, escaped."

Vajen had one arm around her, the tears surely soaking his rofjinn, and one hand gently pulling out the datapad from her hands. He took a look, and his eyes narrowed. _Kett skkutters...__t__hey'll pay for that too._

The datapad contained info on the attack, Daar Stehaaaga on Voeld, almost everyone taken; very few escaped. _All they do is take from us. _He read the rest, her surviving family was being sent to Aya.

He placed the datapad on the bench, and hugged Sahuna tightly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sahuna's voice was thick with tears. "Stay here."

Vajen nodded in silence. It was never an easy thing to lose almost all, or worse all, of one's family to the Kett. Especially if they were taken alive, and surely suffering somewhere as slaves.

It was some time time before Sahuna had calmed, and Vajen released his embrace.

Sahuna stood up. "I need to go make preparations for when my family arrives." She looked at him. "What's your name?"

Vajen nodded and stood up as well. "Name's Vajen Ama Darav."

Sahuna smiled grimly. "Wish we met under better circumstances." She slowly turned, her eyes lingering on him as long as possible, and walked away.

Vajen soon headed down the street the opposite direction. _The way she looked at me...and her bioelectric field...think I have a girlfriend now… _

* * *

4 years later- Love-struck!

Vajen opened his eyes, and saw a white ceiling. _Naffa Shie Medical Center? _His eyes drifted to the left, and saw a familiar woman, one he'd been dating for the last four years. "Sahuna? How long?"

Sahuna turned her attention away from the datapad she was reading, she stood up from her chair and walked to the bed. "Vajen, you're awake." She smiled, taking one of his hands into hers, eyes watery. "Three weeks, they said you were very lucky to be alive."

He knew it was bad, he could feel the bandages everywhere on his torso and some on his arms and legs. Though not as much pain, the wounds had mostly healed. "And the team?"

Sahuna shook her head. "I'm sorry. They...they didn't make it. Dead, some missing..."

Vajen sighed. "Not the first time something like this has happened, I should follow the advice of my parents and siblings that say I should use my skills at fixing things to be a technician. Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe work in the mines, help the Resistance with ensuring resources can be gathered." He closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing, and a thought crossed his mind. "Oh, nearly forgot. I asked my family elders about adopting you and your remaining family into ours, just need your and your family's acceptance."

Sahuna's face lit up. "That...that would be great! Our time on Aya is almost up. It's true your family lives in Jaadeen on Havarl, right?"

Vajen smiled. "Yes, a place that's been safe for decades."

"There's something I want to tell-" She hesitated, her face turning a shade of blue, she was blushing. "I-I love you." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly on his lips.

Vajen's cheeks flushed blue. "I love you too."

Sahuna smiled. "Will go find a nurse, and go inform my family." She walked to the door and looked at Vajen. "And 'Sahuna Ama Darav' has a nice ring to it."

* * *

Vajen rested; the nurse, Teela Shie, had checked on him. And he was healing well, the bandages were removed, and his wounds healed. Just had to take it easy for the next few days to make sure all was well, then he'd be able to go back to Havarl.

Sahuna entered the room with a smile and cheerful. "They accepted! It's going to be a change of things I imagine, not having to worry too much about a Kett attack."

Vajen smiled. "That's great. Just need to wait a few days before I'll be released. And we just need to catch the next shuttle to Havarl."

Sahuna took a seat next to his bed. "Think you should get some sleep, darling one."

Vajen blushed again. "True, or I'd get it from Teela." He closed his eyes and soon was asleep.


End file.
